Passionate Souls
A Shipfic by Sandwingscales about two of my OCs, Necia and Soulwind. Read on. Chapter One An orange SkyWing woke up from her soft bed in the Sky palace. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around her room. The gold engravings in the marble shined as sunlight streamed through her giant, clear windows. Necia got out of her bed and ran her claws across her stone walls. She walked to a small mahogany desk, and opened the drawer. Earrings, bracelets, silver horn chains, and silver chain mail glistened in the light. She chose what things she wanted to wear, and hurried out of her room. Necia put them on while going down the palace hall, keeping her wings to her sides and running past SkyWing servants. She wanted to get out of the palace for a quick flight, just to stretch her wings before the queen needed her. Oh, mother, why should I have to deal with politics and everything? Necia thought. She found a balcony and rushed to it. She felt the incoming wind brush her red and orange scales, then lifted off out of the Sky palace. Chapter Two Necia flapped her wings, her chain mail, bracelet, horn chains and other jewels reflecting the sun. She winged away from the palace, and looked down at the dragons on the ground, in the village. Not many were awake, but there was one small SkyWing, red and gold. He was walking down what looked like a winding path, going down the mountains. Something about him, not just his scales, shined like jewels. Necia landed on the ground next to him, startling the other SkyWing. He jumped. The dragon looked at her, recognized who she was, and bowed. Necia poked his red horns. "Please get up." She told the SkyWing. "I-Um-Sorry-I-" he stuttered, slipping when he tried to stand. Necia bit back a laugh. The other dragon smiled. he was slightly smaller than her, and had large horns, like her. "What is your name?" she asked. "Uh-um-Soulwing-I mean, Soulwind! Yeah, Soulwind, that's it!" He said, scratching behind his horns. Soulwind shuffled his wings and flicked his tail. He had gold wings, gold underscales, and gold claws. Necia had never seen that on another SkyWing, and she thought it was pretty. Gold claws, ''she thought. ''Cool. The rest of Soulwind was red, a beautiful, cherry red. Snap out of it, you idiot! ''Necia thought.''You are a princess, and he is just...just...so pretty. "''As you know, I am princess Necia, and I order you to walk with me." She told him, ignoring those thoughts. "Um, okay, sure!" Soulwind said. The two stayed with each other for the day, Necia completely forgetting that her mother probably wanted to see her and was fuming mad, and Soulwind, totally forgetting whatever he was going to do for the day. They both lost track of time, and sat at a cliff watching the waves lap on the sand down below. ''This can't last forever. ''A voice in Necia's head told her. Mother will be infuriated, and you will have to break this dragon's heart''. She poked the ground, and pushed those thoughts away. No, I won't. I will not hurt someone that I ''ordered' '''to hang out with me. ''"Do you like water?" She asked Soulwind. "No - why would you ask-" Necia pushed him off the cliff, then flapped her wings and followed. Soulwind landed in the water, sputtering as it got into his mouth. She laughed and flew over him. He grabbed her tail and pulled her into the salty water. Necia and Soulwind both went out of the water after a few minutes, and sat at the shore, watching the sun go down. Chapter Three "Well, today was nice, Soulwind," Necia said as they walked back to the SkyWing village. It was twilight, and she could see torches lit outside of some houses. "Yes, it was. Really nice." He said to her, smiling. "I guess I'll see you around!" Necia told him when they got to Soulwind's home. Necia lifted off, away from the house, and flew in the direction of the palace. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" Queen Ruby screeched at her in the palace's throne room. "I NEEDED YOU TODAY, AND YOU JUST WANDER OUT OF THE PALACE!?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?" SkyWing servants walked last the room, then saw Ruby's angry face and hurried away. "I, um, I was just going out for a short flight, then...I...I met someone." Necia stuttered. Ruby calmed down, which Necia had almost never seen happen. "You-you did? Who?" "Um, um...He's really nice and stuff, and he is...handsome...and...I have to go!" Necia ran out of the room, racing down the halls to her chambers. She heard Ruby call after her, but the queen was not following. Necia's treasure was jingling a lot, and it weighed her down. She made it to her room, and jumped onto her bed. She tried to fall asleep as fast as possible, and it worked. Necia had dreams about her and Soulwind, and how happy they could be. Chapter Four Necia awoke with her treasure all messed up, and realized that she had forgotten to take it off and also close the door to her room. ''Ah, well, its not like that's a ''problem ''or anything. ''She thought. She pulled herself out of bed, and took off her chain mail, bracelet, and earrings. But she didn't take off the chain on her horns. Necia stepped out of her room, turned a corner, and walked right into Ruby. "Hello, Necia," the Queen said. "I was just coming to see if you were awake - and now you are." Ruby wrapped a wing around her daughter. "I was thinking about what you said last night, and I was wondering...what was his name?" "Um - mother, this is really not a good time," Necia said, and she regretted it. "Of course this is a good time! You don't seem to be doing anything else. Come." Ruby ushered her daughter out of the hall. The queen and Necia walked past servants, guards, and even the occasional scribe. Ruby's eyes made everyone get out of the way, even if they weren't going to if she wasn't the Queen. Her red tail often flicked behind her, as if she wanted to see if the heir was still there and hadn't turned around. They walked through the palace and to the throne room, where Necia's throne and Ruby's sat beside each other. The two seats were engraved with cloud shaped gold designs and jewels, and the Queen went and sat on her throne. She pointed to some guards to leave, then pointed to her daughter to sit down, and the princess did so. "Now, let's talk." Ruby said. ''Oh no, this is not going to go well, Necia thought. "What is his name?" The Queen asked again. Necia knew there was no escaping it. Ruby would get the answer out of her sooner or later. "Um...um..." The red SkyWing Queen raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" The princess gulped, but said, "Soulwind." Chapter Five "Is he a guard? A scribe?" Queen Ruby rambled on. "Soulwind. Nice name. His name even makes him sound great. So, where'd you meet him? When'd you meet him? Just yesterday? A week ago? Tell me, Necia." The princess panicked. "Um - I don't know if he's a guard or not - I just met him walking around in the village." "Oh...well, go see him today," Ruby told her. She is so strange. Necia thought. A theory started to form in her mind about why her mother was so cool about this, but the Queen pushed her off of her throne, then off the ledge of the throne room. Necia flapped away, thoughts spiralling around her head, and flew to the other side of the palace. She suspected that Ruby would have guards follow her or watch her, so she just went to the royal gardens. When Necia got there, she landed beside a tree. She looked around the gardens. The flowers and trees had only been put in a few years ago, when her mother had ascended to the throne. Scarlet never liked flowers. Pathways made of cobblestone wound around the large yard, and moss filled in the cracks in the rock. Tulips and anthuriums blossomed brightly, and Necia felt them with her claws. A large white cyclamen brushed her wing, and she picked it off its' stem. She sat down, and arranged it behind her ear, fiddling with the chain on her horns. Finally Necia was done, but she heard a strange sound in the bushes. Oh moons, I'm hungry. Necia realized. But what would an animal be doing here? ''She stayed behind some flowers and hedges, then crept to the direction of the sound. Leaves scratched at her wings, and she pulled them in closer. The bushes rustled again, and Necia jumped on her prey. But when she looked down, it wasn't an animal. Chapter Six ''"Soulwind?!" "Um - hey." He waved to her. Necia got off of him. "What are you doing here!?" Then other dragon brushed himself off. Necia noticed that he had lots of different colours and types of flowers clutched in his claws. They all, somehow, went together nicely. Soulwind smiled at her. "For you." He told Necia. She loved the flowers, and she figured out that there were no roses. Necia accepted them. There were two yellow daisies, one red amaryllis, and a bunch of other flowers. She loved the gift. "You know, you're not supposed to be in the Royal Gardens. I mean, the flowers are totally beautiful, and thank you, but-" Soulwind interrupted her. "I don't care if I'm not supposed to be here. I really...I really like you, and...I wanted to give you something as beautiful as yourself. I didn't know if you liked flowers or not, but I took the chance." Small grey birds fluttered and chirped above, and the trees shook in a slight wind. "Aw, Soulwind, thanks." Suddenly, Ruby's questions became Necia's own. "Are you a guard, by any chance? Is that how you got past them?" "Erm...no. I'm not a guard." He sighed, then slightly turned away. "I'm just...I'm just that low-ranking dragon who falls in love with royalty." "Oh. Then my mother is going to be so mad-" Necia's world stopped, everything frozen to her. She gazed at Soulwind. "Wait...you said...you fell in love...you - you love me?" Three of Ruby's guards were watching, staring out from behind trees. To were looking at them, probably thinking, "Oh, young love" or something. The other felt like he wanted to shoot Soulwind with a dart. "Yes, I love you, Necia." Soulwind said, smiling. "Do you...love me back?" He asked her tentatively. He flicked his wings back, and Necia did the same. "I..." Necia felt her world spinning, and Soulwind was the only thing keeping her stable. "Yes. I love you." The End Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)